


no labels (officemates)

by jjeuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff ?, finally something not angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeuwi/pseuds/jjeuwi
Summary: the arrogant, stuck up team manager falls in love with the humble, modest ceoroles reverse(a mess within a mess / twice on crack)





	no labels (officemates)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like ive been writing too many depressing shit  
> so heres a rare fluff with a rare ship  
> !! enjoy ?

* * *

 

“Get that report on my desk by three. I need you at the meeting by four.”

Calling Nayeon bossy is simply the understatement of the century. Apart from being aggressively harsh and arrogant, she's also got a knack for being prompt and extremely vigilant. In other words, nothing ever goes unnoticed in the eyes of Im Nayeon.

Today's likewise. The clacking of her three inch stilettos against the perfectly clean tiled floor echo throughout the vicinity of the office. There’s the fresh scent of the brewing coffee at the corner of the room, the only source of life coming from the potted plant beside the coffeemaker. Nayeon crosses her arms, watching a worker draw a small flask from her purse before taking a quick snag of the liquid; as if two pairs of eyes weren’t already bearing through her shirt.

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” her voice is firm as always, so is her stance, hands on her hips, peering behind thin rimmed glasses.

Jeongyeon stumbles back in her seat, rapidly tossing the flask into the half opened drawer beside her. She wipes the corner of her lips and avoids eye contact at all cost, staring at Im Nayeon was like looking into Medusa’s eyes. Not a good idea, 

Behind Nayeon, Mina takes mental notes, pulling up the corner of her sleeve to reveal a small leather watch gifted to her by her father (aged leather). Her phone rings silently a few times before feeling the light vibration in the pocket of her slacks. She picks up instantaneously upon seeing the contact number, Minatozaki Sana. 

“Hello?” Mina pulls off to the side, cupping her mouth as she picks up the call, “Yes, I’ll tell her right away.” Mina turns back to Nayeon, telling her that the meeting’s been moved to twelve in a whisper.

“Okay, give me a minute,” she scans the room one last time, leaving Jeongyeon an ‘I’ll deal with you later’ kind of glare. Jeongyeon sorta shivers and then mouths a thank you to Mina when Nayeon’s back is facing her. Mina nods and chuckles softly before shadowing the team leader once more. 

“President Park will be there today,” she says, struggling to keep up with Nayeon’s pace. Mina’s hugging the files against her chest, checking her phone when it pings in her pocket.

 

_Where are you?_

_President Park is waiting._

 

Her eyes widen in a gasp, telling Nayeon that the CEO had already arrived and that their usually prompt team manager is late for, probably, the most important meeting of her life.

This had been the first time the CEO had come to visit ever since Nayeon’s promotion. Deeming that this would be their first encounter, both professionally and personally, Nayeon mentally facepalms herself for wasting time on trying to set Jeongyeon straight again.

Nayeon shuffles into the meeting room, two other team leaders already sat inside, shooting her looks of disappointment. She doesn’t mind it, but Mina does. Mina, being the ever so organized and punctual person, did not appreciate the stares she had garnered on behalf of being Nayeon’s assistant.

 

This was obviously somewhat her fault.

 

There’s a big chair in the front, facing the powerpoint up on the screen. The nervous knocks in Nayeon’s chest tells her that the CEO was probably not pleased with her unusual tardiness. But the chairs make a swift 180 degree turn and reveal a gorgeous, young, successful, red on the lips, long, silky, black hair woman.

 

_President Park Jihyo._

 

So the rumors had been proven to be true. That the wealthy owner was a prosperous woman in her early to mid-twenties. Nayeon would’ve never guessed that the affluent CEO was as gorgeous as a runway model.

“Are we ready?” Jihyo shoots the boardroom a smile, nodding at her assistant, Sana, to change the slide.

“In the early years of this company, my mother had sought to find creativity,” she walks around the meeting room, pacing softly in her short black heels, hands clasped together in front of her, “I think that the focus on creativity and originality should be further emphasized.”

“The reason for my visit today was because the sales have been dropping recently,” she places her hands on the edge of the thick mahogany slab, leaning over to watch the leaders’ reactions, “Why is that?”

Nayeon blinks away and stares at the files in front of her titled, What a good article is missing. She shoves it behind the rest of the papers, looking up to see the president staring at her with an amused smile hinting at the corner of her lips.

“Not enough creativity,” Dahyun blurts out, fixing her shirt and clearing her throat.

It makes Jihyo nod slowly, inhaling sharply for that fact, “Hm, and don’t you think that’s a big problem?”

The rest of the faces are dark when they keep their heads down in shame, Nayeon does the same because she swears if she looks up one more time and catches a glimpse of her prominent boss smiling at her, she’s going to lose all tranquility.

“I think,” she says, voice clear and crisp, “You should start doing a better job, Dahyun.”

The room is silent when she calls her out, everyone either trying to bite back a laugh or a shocked expression. Jihyo didn’t seem like the type to say such but she also didn’t plan on ruining her obviously well created company.

“Out of everyone in this room, you had the failing ideas,” she presses her lips into a thin line, watching the young writer bite her lip in frustration or embarrassment (maybe both). “Why do you think that is, Dahyun?”

“Not enough creativity,” she repeats, voice shaking from the obvious rush of tears she’s trying to hold back. It was a nightmare to have to be called out in front of the best managers on the board, nevertheless have it come out of the CEO’s mouth herself.

 

When the meeting ends, Jihyo tells Nayeon to stay for a while, claiming that she had not known her personally but only through her resume and docs that were handed in by Minatozaki Sana.

“Park Jihyo,” she smiles, extending a soft hand towards Nayeon, in which she takes it reluctantly and shakes gently, “Sorry it took me a while to come all the way down here to meet you.” 

Jihyo had personally chosen Nayeon for the promotion despite having no sort of relation or idea of what Nayeon’s work ethics were like. All she had heard was that Nayeon’s clearly hard working, vigorously up for the challenge and never settles for less. Jihyo liked that. 

“I saw you put away something earlier,” Jihyo peeks at the stack of folders in Nayeon’s clutched arms, “A creative idea, maybe?” 

While the rest had called Nayeon non-contributive towards the recent projects, Nayeon had actually been working on a big idea. She clutches the folders even tighter, embarrassed to show the girl her basic run down of a good idea. 

“Don’t worry,” Jihyo chuckles, “I want you to surprise me.”

She pats Nayeon’s shoulders lightly, telling her to keep up the good work and maybe she’ll see more of Jihyo’s face around.

 

It’s exactly what she wants.

 

When Nayeon returns to her desk, tired and exhausted, she’s greeted with a warm cup of coffee, a post it note scribbled in red ink:

 

_Long day?_

_Cheer up and drink this for more strength!_

_Keep up the great work._

 

Nayeon smiles at the gesture, wondering who’s been sending these thoughtful little gifts her way if it weren’t for Mina. Mina says it wasn’t from her when she thanks the girl for always being so caring, claiming that she had been down at the copy room trying to fax President Park all of their recent projects.

“Then who is it from?” she takes a look at the familiar white mug, swearing that she’s seen this somewhere before. 

Mina shrugs lightly, “Maybe you have a secret admirer, Ms. Im.”

“Or maybe someone’s trying to poison me,” she jesters, brushing away the thought of one of her team mates having an unrequited crush on her.

 

The sun had successfully settled down behind Seoul’s busy skyscrapers, looking down upon a rush hour of traffic on the hectic streets.

She watches from the thirty-fifth floor, through the floor-to-ceiling window in her office when Momo strides in with a stack of papers, telling her that her work for the day is done and if maybe she could take an early leave. 

“I think you’ve deserved it,” Nayeon nods, leafing through the loose leafed manila folders. She checks each one thoroughly before letting Momo on her way.

“And uh,” she slides her fingers through her hair as Momo exits, “Tell Jeongyeon I need to see her.”

Momo nods, bowing to the older girl before shutting the big mahogany doors. Jeongyeon comes in a few minutes later, she had spent approximately 3 minutes pacing back and forth in front of Team Leader Im’s office, trying to snake her way out of a punishment. 

“I know, I know,” she starts, hands out in front of her as she defends this morning’s decision of taking a swig of bourbon during work, “I know.”

“Sit down,” Nayeon interrupts, nodding at the seat in front of her as she sits back on her own swivel chair.

“If it’s about this morning’s incident,” Jeongyeon trails, taking a careful seat in front of the team leader. Nayeon shakes her head, though, telling the girl that she had overlooked this morning’s incident.

“Work’s been piling up for you, I know that,” she nods, “I would understand the need for it. Just next time, be careful. If it had been President Park behind you, you and I would’ve been castrated.”

Jeongyeon senses the change in demeanor, she had not seen Nayeon’s lightheartedness in months, not once since her title as Team Manager of the writer’s team.

“I just have a favor to ask,” Nayeon says, leaning over her desk, piles of paper under her neatly folded hands, “I overlooked your misdemeanor for that sole reason. Will you take the deal or should I send you out of your way?”

That wasn’t a bad deal right? She would be able to get out with no consequences if she takes a simple favor that Ms. Im had asked of her. Surely it’d be nothing too grave, right?

“Sure,” she nods, arms crossed, “Shoot it.”

“I’ve been getting little gifts,” she raises a teddy bear, a pack of gummy bears, the new vase of sunflowers sitting on the edge of her bureau, and lastly, the mug in her hands.

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow, intrigued at the situation. She’s clearly getting more out of this than Ms. Im, killing two birds with one stone as she so put it.

“I want you to figure out who’s been sending these,” Nayeon presses her lips together, hoping that it wasn’t the doe-eyed girl in front of her or thing’s would definitely go awry.

 

_Oh this is going to be fun._

 

There’s a smirk dancing around on Jeongyeon’s lips when she says, “Deal,” shaking Nayeon’s hand.

When Jeongyeon returns to her cubicle, which she shared with Momo, she sinks back into her seat, sighing in relief.

“Reprimanded again?” Momo asks, watering a fake plant on the corner of her white, minimalistic desk. She had not been aware that all plants on the entire floor are indeed fake and the entire team gets a kick out of it when she walks around with her green plastic watering pot and waters the plastic plants.

“Nah, something even better,” she sneaks a creepy smile towards Momo which makes the girl spray some water on her face.

“Are you going to tell me?” she asks, continuing to shower her little fake plant. Jeongyeon shakes her head, stating that it was confidential orders between Manager Im and her’s truly.

“Fine, but if I find out, you owe me a platter of jokbal,” she points, scrunching her nose. It was so Momo of her to do so but Jeongyeon calls it a deal because she doubts that the sponge brain would even get a hint of what she’s trying to clue in.

 

For the rest of the while, Nayeon sits in her office trying to get some ideas settled in, so as to impress President Park. If Jihyo intended on keeping her promise about coming to the office more often, Nayeon was willing to stay back a couple hours to put good word in.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here?” Mina asks, her bag slung around her shoulder as she holds an empty travel mug. Nayeon nods, urging her to go home since today had been far too long and far too tiring.

The clock reads quarter past ten, meaning if she didn’t get her ass out of here in another quarter, she’d be locked in and would probably have to spend the night accordingly. It wasn’t rare though, people staying back when the securities have put the entire building on lockdown.

Nayeon wasn’t considering it, only because she wasn’t about to wake up groggy in her day old suit jacket, all worn out from the day before. Especially not if Park Jihyo decides to take a stroll through her governing offices.

She decides that five more minutes will do, that she’ll close her eyes for just five minutes and pack up. That was the plan.

But things don’t always go as planned and sometimes it’s for the better.

 

Nayeon feels a tapping on her shoulder, maybe she was dreaming. Her eyes peel back slowly, revealing her prominent boss, Park _fucking_ Jihyo?

She sits up, a paper sticking to her cheek as it’s drenched in her drool. She garners a short rhythmical giggle from the girl.

 

_Way to fucking go, Im Nayeon._

 

She mentally slaps herself. This couldn’t be happening right? It was just a five minute nap. _Just a five minute–_ Her head dashes towards her wrist watch, _11 pm_.

Jihyo plucks the paper off her cheek, showcasing a big wet spot which had began to pool around her and seep in through layers deep of paper. She reads the heading out loud:

 

‘How to Get Park Jihyo to Notice You’

 

Nayeon hides behind her hair, embarrassed for being caught asleep, even more so for drooling. And great, she’s stuck in here for the rest of the night with Park Jihyo. Could things get any worse?

She jinxes herself when she says that because Jihyo peels back her curtains, kneeling in front of her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You must’ve been tired,” she says, taking a tissue from the box beside her and wiping the excess drool off Nayeon’s cheek. She feels a cold finger under her chin, raising her head up to meet Jihyo in the eyes.

Now she’s blushing like hell, looking like a fool in front of her boss and she probably knows of the immense crush Nayeon is starting to have on her, even more when she tells her it’s nothing to be embarrassed of.

 

But it is.

 

Its embarrassing to have the more prosperous, beautiful, angelic girl to see her in her natural state: groggy and misshapen.

Her ears turn hot from the eye contact, cheeks blushing a full rose garden when Jihyo says her name, so softly, so rarely, “Nayeon, right?" 

She nods, still evidently self conscious under her black office jacket. Jihyo takes her hand, “Well, since we’re both stuck here for the rest of the night, how about we get to know more about each other?” 

It makes the knocks on Nayeon’s chest beat louder and faster, she’s sure Jihyo could hear the pounding from where she stands, and most of all, she’s beet-red. Nayeon barely manages a nod, the quiet demeanor was none near her managing attitude.

If anyone from the team were to see the way Jihyo makes her, they’d definitely tease her for it for the rest of her so called career. Thank God there wasn’t anyone else here.

 

_Wait– Is that?_

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon hisses through her gritted teeth in a short whisper. Behind the other side of the door was Chief Editor, Yoo Jeongyeon and behind her, the short photographer, Chaeyoung, was it? Jeongyeon’s got this teasing smile, a smirk that plays against Nayeon, mischievously.

Her grip on Jihyo’s hand tightens, white knuckled. Jihyo turns to look at her, asking if she’s okay because she’s pale and it looks like she’s just seen a ghost out of the corner of her eye. Nayeon swallows hard and nods anyways, “I’m okay.”

“Let’s go get some coffee,” Jihyo smiles, still dragging the groggy Nayeon behind her. 

The break room had an extensive view of the street lights, blinking red, blinking green. Jihyo says she’s not much of a coffee person, only because caffeine has a way with her, fidgeting and nerve wracking. 

It makes Nayeon smile, because the Goddess is also a person just like her, and that’s just one similarity she had shared with Jihyo. It was all good enough.

“In my opinion,” she finally says, watching her boss take the coffee from Dahyun’s secret coffee stash and brewing it into the coffeemaker, “I think coffee’s great. But that’s probably because I depend on it on a daily basis.”

Jihyo leans against the counter, facing Nayeon who’s probably far too tired to register the situation.

“I heard a lot about you,” Jihyo says, her red lips forming a curvaceous smile.

Nayeon tenses at the thought of her colleagues spreading word about her strict behavior and how off putting would that be for Jihyo.

“Relax,” she chuckles, soft and rhythmical, “It’s all good things, unless I should be worried about something?” 

Nayeon shakes her head, getting a little defensive for that fact, “No, no, not at all!”

Jihyo finds it cute, Nayeon being on edge whenever she speaks her name, all tense and rose-cheeked.

“Well, I think you’re perfect for the job,” she says, getting Nayeon to turn even redder than she already was (and Jihyo’s getting a kick out of it).

 

On the other end of the thirty-fifth floor is Jeongyeon, hands gripped around Chaeyoung’s wrists, “It’s you isn't it?”

“Will you let go of me!” the shorter girl squeals, trying to break free from Jeongyeon’s ever tightening grip, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chaeyoung must think that she’s a total idiot because Jeongyeon had it all figured out before Nayeon had even asked her for the favor.

“You think I’m stupid?” she finally pulls her grip away from the girl, watching her rub her wrist in pain, “I’ve known all this time. The mug? The sunflowers? That was all you wasn’t it?”

Chaeyoung opens her mouth to speak for the second time but in the millisecond that she does, she finds that any defense would be futile and would only make her look even more like the culprit. She slumps back in defeat, sitting in her worn down office chair.

“Fine, it’s me. But what’s that got to do with you?” she crosses her arms, looking up at the taller girl, “Why do you care so much?”

“Because,” Jeongyeon says, taking a seat across from her, “Ms. Im threw a deal at me. If I find whoever’s been sending her the gifts, I get out consequence free from this morning’s offense." 

Chaeyoung heaves a heavy sigh, her shoulders couldn’t get any heavier than they were now, (boy was she wrong about that), “And let me guess, you’re going to tell her?”

“That was the deal, but,” Jeongyeon’s lips hint at a smile which Chaeyoung’s not looking forward to because of course there’s a catch, there’s always a catch with Jeongyeon, “If you get me Mina’s number... I guess I could keep my mouth shut.”

Chaeyoung groans and leans back in her chair, defeated at Jeongyeon’s request. How the hell was she supposed to get Mina’s number if she simply couldn’t even get Nayeon’s alone? 

“There’s no way I could do that,” she blinks up at the ceiling, “I can’t even directly give Nayeon a cup of coffee, what makes you think I’ve got the power to even approach Mina about that?” 

“Because, you idiot,” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, “How oblivious can you be!”

Sometimes Chaeyoung makes Jeongyeon so frustrated she facepalms herself a little too hard. That was the case today.

“She likes you!”

 “What?” Chaeyoung sits up, abruptly, “Mina likes me?”

There was no way in the world that Mina would ever like her. Mina had always been the quiet type which made her job a lot easier since Mina was in charge of her department. She had always just shadowed behind the big boss, Im Nayeon.

In that case, Chaeyoung, in some way, had also shadowed her feelings, passing it off as mere friendliness because that was the type of person Mina seemed to be. But of course, it all makes sense now, why she always covers for Chaeyoung whenever Chaeyoung would lack in some sort of aspect.

“How do you know?” she asks, the more pressing matters come forward to her head like how she’s been asking Mina to anonymously leave these gifts on Nayeon’s table. 

“Cause,” Jeongyeon shrugs, kicking face at the wheels of Chaeyoung’s chair, “I just do.”

 “But why would you wanna get Mina’s number if you’re so sure she likes me?”

 

It’s confession time for Jeongyeon.

 

“Because,” she fidgets, smiling wide just at the thought, “She has Sana’s number.”

“So.. you’re telling me to get Mina’s number so she can give you Sana’s number… because you secretly have a crush on President Park’s secretary, Minatozaki Sana?”

“Bingo,” Jeongyeon finger guns, resting her hands behind her head before leaning back into the chair.

“Does that sound like a solid plan to you?” Chaeyoung shifts, furrowing her brows in an almost disgusted way, “You think me using Mina’s feelings would guide us all to a happy ending?” 

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Jeongyeon starts, “But it would surely guide _me_ to a happy ending.”

“What makes you even think that Sana would bat an eyelash at you?” Chaeyoung bombards, almost trying to knock Jeongyeon’s self confidence off her sixty-four story ego.

“I’ve got my ways,” she nods, overly confident for someone who rarely sees the young secretary around. 

“Well if you think I’m going to play with Mina’s feelings just so you could have your way with Sana,” Chaeyoung says, pausing as if to contemplate, “then no thank you. Go ahead and tell Nayeon it’s me, and good luck with your Minatozaki project. Hit me up if you do manage to get her under your arms.”

 Chaeyoung takes her exit, leaving Jeongyeon jaw dropped and stunned. Did Chaeyoung really do that?

 

_How cool of her to._

 

Its evident in the way Nayeon looks at her, that she’s so far out, so far into Jihyo’s crimson lips.

“Nayeon?” Jihyo waves a hand in front of her, “You okay?”

Nayeon snaps, looking down at the coffee Jihyo had made especially for her in Chaeyoung’s white mug. She nods, chuckling out of embarrassment.

“So you were the editor in chief before Jeongyeon?” Jihyo asks, tilting her head to the side when she does and the rest of her curls follow through with gravity.

Nayeon nods again, feeling a bit too shameful to open her mouth to speak.

“You’re a lot quieter than what I’ve heard of,” Jihyo says, chuckling lightly. She makes her way next to Nayeon, brushing shoulders ever so slightly. 

“I– It’s just that,” Nayeon bites her lip, pausing for a quick second, “I don’t know what to say, you make me so nervous, I– there’s just so much I want to get to know about you and I just feel like I don’t deserve to even speak about myself.” 

She’s rambling and she doesn’t feel the hot tears down her cheeks from embarrassment. She may have said a little too much.

Jihyo doesn’t question it, it wasn’t the first time her presence had made someone so overwhelmed, nevertheless cry.

She takes her hands in her’s, knowing fully what it was she wanted, “I know. I want to get to know you more. But we’ve got all night to do that.”

Nayeon looks up at the girl, heart fluttering like crazy when she lets loose of the words. If her heart didn’t stop now, it would’ve exploded into a million pieces, a confetti of Nayeon’s feelings for Jihyo. 

“I’ve got the perfect place to fall in love in,” Jihyo says, holding out her hand, “Do you wanna come?” 

Nayeon smiles, taking the gentle hand in hers before they lead her to the rooftop, a secret place Jihyo uses to take a breather.

“I know it never seems like I stress over anything,” she says, leaning over on the ledge, “or how people say I’m a pushover, deeming me unfit to even run a proper business. This is all because I’m not your typical, strict, tsundere type.”

She chuckles, somewhat bitterly because all the higher ups only seem to question her position as a woman rather than a CEO, which is what she is. 

“Well,” Nayeon says, chin planted on her palms, “I think you’re doing a great job, seeing as you hired me as team manager,” she jesters, laughing a bit after that.

It makes Jihyo smile, her eyes sparkle, a lot brighter than the stars did that night. And it makes her almost want to do something she might regret.

 

Or maybe she’ll regret not doing it at all.

 

“Work relations…” Nayeon starts, breaking her gaze with Jihyo to look at her nervous hands, “What do you think of them?”

It makes Jihyo think, because now things have totally changed and Nayeon’s forever changing her opinions on little things such as coffee or the stars. She’s falling in love with things she never thought she’d fall in love with, Nayeon might be just one of them.

“Honestly?” she sighs, looking ahead at the distance, “I was against it.”

“Was?”

Jihyo nods looking at the stories below her, if she jumped off now maybe she wouldn’t have to deal with what’s to come. But she wants to, she wants to deal with what’s to come, all the Nayeon comes with, “But now I think I could give it a try.”

Nayeon’s cheering on the inside, dying too. Maybe she did have a chance with her gorgeous, successful, humble boss, who also happens to be the CEO of the largest company in Seoul.

Jihyo sees her shivering from the corner of her eye. Maybe this was the perfect chance to do something she won’t regret not doing. If that even made sense.

She scoots closer to Nayeon, slowly but noticeably. It gets Nayeon a bit giddy on the inside, hiding behind her fist a cheeky giggle. Jihyo coats her arm around her, smoothly and softly, not saying a word about what’s going to happen next.

 

It was the perfect sight to fall in love with.

 

They wake up huddled together on Jihyo’s small office couch. Nayeon’s in her arms, legs tangled, drowning in the blaring sun and Jihyo’s arm’s practically numbing and dead. But even then she refuses to wake Nayeon from her peaceful sleep.

Jihyo finds more reasons to fall in love in the way she breathes, in the way she sleeps, clutching onto her blouse. 

And then the door clicks, pushed wide open by her secretary, Minatozaki Sana, “Ms. Park?”

Jihyo stumbles back, waking Nayeon from her deep sleep, caught red handed by a jaw dropped Sana, “Should I maybe… come back later or?”

“Yeah, uh, that’d be best for now,” Jihyo says, shooing the girl away, “Don’t let anyone in.”

“Got it,” Sana nods and shuts the door behind her.

Jihyo turns back to Nayeon who’s rubbing her eyes, still barely waking from her slumber. And then she remembers, this isn’t allowed. Personal relationships were one thing, but work relations were alone.

“I think,” she sighs, combing her fingers through her messy jet black hair, “I think we should keep this between us for a while.”

Nayeon tilts her head, blinking almost obliviously. 

“I’m sure you know how I feel about you, Im Nayeon,” Jihyo says, placing her hand behind the girl’s neck and pulling her over to press a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“But in here I’m still your boss and you’re still my employee,” she gets up, walking over to a mirror before fixing her hair into a tight ponytail, “And I’m sure we’re both mature enough to keep this until after hours.” 

Nayeon clears her throat, running her fingers through her tangled brown curls before nodding, “Last night was real right?” She asks, strolling over to Jihyo and wrapping her arms around the latter’s waist, “It just feels like a dream to me.”

It makes Jihyo chuckle, turning over to fix a finger until the nook of Nayeon’s chin, bringing it up to look at her, “If it’s a dream let me wake you up,” she smiles, enclosing the space between them with a whisper of I like you, lips touching like the horizon.

 

Jeongyeon tosses through her work papers, trying to seem busy for the fourth time that day. If Im Nayeon were to come by, she would jump at the chance to rat her old friend out. But it’s when she sees Chaeyoung staring at Mina from across the room, that she knows it isn’t the girl.

Why would Chaeyoung lie about it? Jeongyeon doesn’t know and before she gets the chance to interrogate the young photographer about it, Mina tells her she’s being summoned by the one and only, Im Nayeon. 

“About last night,” she starts, tracing her finger around the mug’s rim, “You didn’t see anything.”

Jeongyeon almost forgot that she got a 2 in 1 the previous night. Not only did she get a confession from Chaeyoung, but she also saw the young CEO locking hands with her team manager, _what a scoop._

“Ah, that,” she nods, looking a little more nonchalant now that she’s got blackmail worthy issues on her hands, “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

Nayeon nods, still not sure if she could trust the mischievous girl about situations like these, “So about the gifts, who is it?”

Jeongyeon sighs, “No one. I don’t think the person’s from here, maybe one of your friends?”

Nayeon’s sure it couldn’t have been anyone else, or maybe she’s been mistaken, overlooking simple facts and gestures. Clearly, Jeongyeon was no help so she ushers her out with a shoo.

 

When Jihyo shows up to the office in the afternoon, Nayeon can’t help but feel giddy inside, almost a little too much because her team mates start to question what it is that she ate last night or if she went to work high.

The slight touches they exchange between passing by made Nayeon ache for more, so much so that she’s found herself in Park Jihyo’s office, on the table with Jihyo’s tongue in her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Jihyo says, pulling away from Nayeon’s aching, swollen lips, “It’s a bit unprofessional of me isn’t it? But I just can’t help it.”

She smiles against Nayeon’s lips, forgetting for a mere moment that they were at work, and that Jihyo’s office blinds were not shut. So when the two peer between the uncovered blinds, they see Nayeon’s entire crew watching from outside.

 

_Fuck._

 

Jihyo looks at Nayeon, worried brows turning into a relax smile, “Fuck it, they know anyways.”

She closes the space between them with the outside crowd cheering silently from their viewpoint.

“I called it!” Jeongyeon says, earning a smack in the head from the short photographer. 

“Why didn’t you tell her it was me?” she whispers over, pulling the girl off to the side.

“Because it wasn’t,” Jeongyeon smiles, a little too cheekily for Chaeyoung’s liking and it sorta gives her the creeps because she only ever does that when she knows something she shouldn’t.

“You like Mina, I saw the way you stared at her,” she crosses her arms, so as to show the boost in confidence, “And Mina likes...”

Jeongyeon nods over to Nayeon’s office door, watching Mina enter with a cup of coffee and a bouquet of fresh sunflowers.

 

_Congratulations._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love you, onces


End file.
